srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Ord
'''"It appears you don't know how a real battle is fought." '' Unlike most of the hereditary Moonrace, Harry Ord's position as the captain of the Royal Guard is based on his ability. He is completely devoted to the protection of Queen Dianna, and is willing to do anything to ensure her protection. Though Harry desires peace, he takes his duty seriously and is willing to kill for practical reasons. He is very popular amongst his subordinates for being personable and dashing; he is no stranger to politics, and often accompanies the queen on diplomatic errands. In battle, his natural piloting abilities are backed up by the hyper-advanced SUMO Gold Type, which utilizes both an I-Field barrier and its pilot's life force to become practically untouchable. Background Information Harold “Harry” Gilfeathwy Ord was born in a nondescript Genganam hospital, with a perfectly routine delivery that would have set his lower-class family into incredible debt due to medical bills, consultations, and preliminary screenings. Reasons for this being that his parents had no particularly marketable skills; Harry Ord’s father worked in a food processing plant, while his mother served as a daycare operator, catering to Genganam’s nobles. The reason Harry’s family remained safe despite its low earning potential had everything to do with one Dianna Soriel. At this time the Moon had finally entered into an era of unrivalled peace and tranquility – Soriel, “The Eternal Queen”, had enacted sweeping social changes across the surface of the Moon some four hundred years ago. Every member of the Moonrace had the guarantee of a fair, easy life so long as he did his or her job well, and agreed to undergo cryogenic stasis in rotation with the thousands of other sleeping Moonrace – their planet was too small to support the life present upon it. It’s understandable, then, that Harry Ord grew up in a world that worshipped its queen. From an early age, his loyalty to Dianna was secured in that initial appreciation for his family’s stability – both his parents loved their Queen, and worked day in and out for her vision. While it was made very clear that Dianna Soriel was in no way a religious figure, the Ord family made sure to thank her nightly for their prosperity, as Harry’s parents knew they would be unable to raise a child were it not for her. Harry’s home situation spurred his education and interaction with others – his family did not have what his peers might have, though they were taken care of and happy. Ord pushed himself to his limits in everything he did, achieving top marks in all of his subjects, high praise from his educators, and the respect of his peers. The latter was achieved through simple generosity – Harry would tutor those who asked, and was a frequent enough visitor to the library to become well-known amongst Genganam’s youth. In Genganam’s strictly regimented society, change did not happen. Because people were forced to undergo cryogenic sleep to enable all of the Moon’s citizens to enjoy life in shifts, family names lasted much longer than they should, company patriarchs did not necessarily ‘die’, and it was practically unheard of for a person’s lot to change – where could they go that was not already taken? Harry Ord managed his abrupt evacuation of a peasant’s life through his single, glaring flaw as a student: He could not tolerate people speaking poorly about the Queen. Arguments were infrequent because of their brutality – Ord’s temper frequently got the best of him when a peer would make light of the Queen’s policies. After the first few argument-turned-fistfights ended in broken bones for the offending persons, children learned to keep their mouths shut around Ord – they’d be next on the Injured List. Ord’s frequent suspensions and disciplinary interventions got him the attention of the Winter Palace’s disciplinary committee – days before Ord was to be put into cryogenic stasis as punishment for his failure to get along, the Royal Guard reviewed his case, and ultimately requested his immediate transfer to their training facility. As Ord’s parents had undergone cryogenic sleep themselves, Harry had no reason to refuse the offer and went on to do prodigiously well within the Winter Palace’s Royal Guards program. In addition to his fervent loyalty to Dianna Soriel, his training results won him a place in the Queen’s personal guard. All it took was brief meeting with the Queen herself – a talk as she was undergoing cryogenic stasis herself – and Ord had found his purpose in being. The woman radiated peace – he would protect that, for her, for himself, for everybody. Over the next three centuries, Ord would awaken whenever the Queen’s Guard required a significant presence of might – he had the honor of serving beside her several times prior to the events of Turn A Gundam’s timeline. Within the scope of that series, he’d finally been able to make a substantial appearance among the Moonrace’s soldiers, and alongside Dianna herself. Ord would go on to establish himself as an incredible combatant, genuine soldier, and beacon to those fighting with him. His expertise and talent saved his companions several times, and none in the Royal Guard questioned Ord’s ability. After suggesting that the lady Kihel take Dianna’s place for Dianna’s own safety, Ord’s protection of the ‘impostor’ princess prompted Dianna to promote him to Captain of the Queen’s Guard – as close a role to ‘personal bodyguard’ as one could get. Ord would continue to fight against insurgent factions within the Moonrace and Earthrace armies for some time before Gym Ghingnham effectively betrays Dianna Soriel, seeking out Shadow Mirror technology in distant Britannia, across the Atlantic Ocean. Upon following Ghingnham, Ord and his companions fight alongside the Black Knights, an insurgent force fighting against the Britannia armies and their Shadow Mirror allies. Desperate to prevent the Dark History from occurring once again, Dianna’s forces fight valiantly, until a freak incident involving the Shadow Mirror’s dimensional travel device occurs – which leaves Harry Ord and a scant few of his companions here, in game’s dimension. Presently, Ord and “Laura Rolla”, one of Dianna’s newest aces, are acting as a forward scout to consider whether or not Katharon is an acceptable ally for them. =Personality Traits= Thoughts on Life: Harry Ord is a man characterized by his upbringing. He is NOT simply a mindless sycophant to Dianna – he is somebody who has grown up fully aware of how much worse it would have been were it not for her influence on his people. He feels that nobody deserves to grow up without opportunity or shackled to debt, and is typically the kind of soldier who won’t mind taking a few minutes out of his day to help war-torn villagers to rebuild their homes. He’s basically the closest thing to Mother Theresa that a soldier can be – when there is not shit to do. The flip side to this coin is that Harry is pragmatic to the point of being viewed as emotionless. Dianna’s objectives are his, and he does not question them as it is not his job. The same man who would spend a day working with the downtrodden and poor would abandon them at a moment’s notice were his queen to ask his assistance, or any other function of his occupation to come into play. The ‘sensitive’ Harry does not get to come out often, but it is this caring nature that earns him the loyalty of his men. Temperament: Harry’s a stoic, to a degree. He’s very hard to ruffle, being the sort that prides himself on appearing as a rock to others – it goes with his job of “representing Dianna’s ideals”. Ord even goes so far so as to wear a pair of feature-dominating glasses for the purpose of “hiding his true feelings”. The times that Harry Ord does lose his cool are limited, really, to one situation (that unfortunately happens to him quite a bit): Queen Dianna’s name is sullied. Lawbreakers receive a swift, harsh reprimand, the funniest of faction clowns might get an appreciative laugh followed by a reminder of their purpose – those that besmirch Dianna’s good name are the ones that receive Harry’s wrath. The closer one gets to actually endangering Dianna, the closer they get to this scene’s extraordinarily violent conclusion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8uXxvl9K-s People: Harry has been trained as a member of Dianna Soriel’s personal guard. His entire adolescent life has been a combination of martial practice and court orientation, and Ord is appropriately very oriented to fulfilling the expectations of those nobles he meets, while he expects them to do the same for him. When dealing with commoners, Harry is respectful, but very curt and detached – he is always aware of his position and what it means to Dianna Soriel, as well as how it might impact the way others view her. Do not expect him to be overly chatty unless it is a prudent thing to say. Goals/Hopes/Dreams/Wars: Harry Ord’s greatest goal is to see that Dianna reaches her goals of granting the Moonrace a proper home, and peace with their neighbors. It helps that Harry’s personal goal is basically the same as Dianna’s, but the time they’ve spent together and Harry’s own consideration of himself as subsidiary to Dianna really places her as the means to which to achieve his own dreams. She is the most important thing in the world to him, because she is how he will get his secret, ‘selfish’ dream of peace. Regarding war, Ord realizes he is very, very good at fighting, and allows himself a little bit of bragging rights when speaking to enemies. Part of this is to display the confidence of the Dianna Counter and therefore Dianna’s power – part of it is to hopefully dissuade his foes from engaging him. If they persist in their attack, he will engage them brutally and efficiently, but the best outcome is the one that doesn’t involve combat; this is, unless, somebody elects to seek to harm Dianna. But you knew that already. =Talents & Abilities= * Harry Ord is an incredible martial artist, trained as a Moonrace warrior and one of their greatest hand-to-hand fighters. He is further a phenomenal shot, inscrutable mecha pilot, and generally, all-around, better-than-you. * Harry Ord's experience as a member of Queen Dianna's royal entourage has hardened him to throne room politics, and he is capable of flawless etiquette and manipulation. * He can tell some pretty good jokes if the mood strikes him. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Katharon Category: Dianna Counter Category: Chars Category:Turn A Gundam